What Happens When Ryoma Echizen Discovers Fanfiction
by Shizuka Namura
Summary: A short one-shot that bashes Fem!Ryoma/Yukimura (which I hate with a passion) and pretty much any Fem!Ryoma story. It's rated for mild coarse language (one bad word in the whole story) and (maybe) minor sexual themes.


**What Happens When Ryoma Echizen Discovers Fanfiction**

Ryoma stared at the screen of his computer blinking in confusion. He'd been browsing tennis websites and had clicked on a link that had both 'The Prince of Tennis'. The link had brought him to a strange looking site titled . Ryoma scowled and was about to click the back button when something caught his attention. It was his name. Why was his name on this site? Curious he clicked the title of the "article" above his name. He scrolled through the article his eyes growing wide in shock and his cheeks burning hot as they turned scarlet.

He wasn't sure what this was exactly but for some reason whoever had written this "article" had _made up _a story about him and Yukimura Seiichi from Rikkaidai. That wasn't what bothered him; he had no issues at being paired with another guy, he even had to admit that Yukimura was really pretty for a guy. A regular bishounen. No being paired with another guy didn't bother him at all. What BOTHERED him was that the author of this...this _thing_ had turned him into a GIRL!

Ryoma scowled darkly. He, Echizen Ryoma, tennis player extraordinaire was most certainly _not _a girl. Hitting the back button Ryoma scrolled down the page his expression darkening as he realized almost all the stories on this page made him into a girl. What was wrong with these people? Shutting his computer off in frustration Ryoma decided to spend the rest of the day sleeping peacefully

* THE NEXT DAY *

Ryoma stared at the Rikkaidai captain who, along with the rest of Rikkaidai, had come for some scheduled practice matches with Seigaku. Finally unable to bear it any longer Ryoma crossed over and stood directly in front of the captain. Tezuka, Fuji, and Sanada, who had been conversing with the blunette, suddenly stopped talking and stared at the rookie in surprise. Ryoma continued to stare at Yukimura unpleasant memories filling his brain as he remembered all the "articles" he had seen that had insinuated that not only was he dating Yukimura but that he was a girl. His eyebrows knit together and Ryoma scowled fiercely. Yukimura raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" He asked wondering what he had done to tick the Seigaku freshman off.

"I'm a guy right?" The four seniors stared at Ryoma unsure if he was joking or not. His glare clearly said he was serious.

"Yes…biologically speaking of course." Yukimura responded.

"Can you think of any reason why someone would make up a story in which I'm a girl?" Ryoma asked next. Yukimura caught eyes with Sanada who shared a look with Tezuka who glanced at Fuji who smiled creepily.

"Um no not really. Wouldn't that take away the point, and fun, of shounen-ai?" Yukimura asked. Now it was the innocent Ryoma's turn to look confused.

"Shounen-ai?" Yukimura felt his lips twitch as a smile pulled at them.

"It's a term used by fangirls to describe a sweet and pure relationship between two guys. Allow me to demonstrate." Leaning forward Yukimura pressed his lips to a shocked Ryoma's. The blunette pulled back and smiled, amused at the blush that painted the boy's face. "See isn't that much more exciting with two guys?"

"Definitely." Ryoma answered.

* * *

!OMAKE!

"Gender-bendering male characters to place them with another male is just wrong."

"Although you wouldn't look bad in a dress or a sailor uniform Echize~n."

"Shut the fuck up Fuji-senpai!"

"100 laps around the tennis courts Echizen!"

"Would you like me to educate you in yaoi next Ryoma-ku~n?"

"Yukimura stop corrupting innocent kids, tarundaro!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay so I don't really have any problems with gender-bender or cross dressing (in some cases authors can make some pretty good stories with gender-bending themes) but I HATE the amount of fanfics that make Ryoma a girl and then pair him with Yukimura as I like the shounen-ai version of the pairing and there are SOOO many fanfics with people gender-bendering Ryoma on that it pisses me off! He is a guy you know! .

Also this part:

"**See isn't that much more exciting with two guys?"**

"**Definitely." Ryoma answered.**

This doesn't mean that I ONLY like yaoi/shounen ai pairings. Actually the majority of my favorite pairings are BoyXGirl pairings. I'm only referring to Prince of Tennis pairings and more specifically Yukimura/Ryoma.


End file.
